


mia and sebastian's theme from la la land.

by rdjsparabatai



Series: you are the music in me [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Fluff, La La Land, M/M, One Shot, Pianist Bucky Barnes, Piano, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdjsparabatai/pseuds/rdjsparabatai
Summary: what a waste of a lovely night.orpianist bucky moved to la with his best friend and big plans but discovered something else.orsongs i've shuffled and thought would fit with the avengers. one shots.(will take requests)





	mia and sebastian's theme from la la land.

Bucky sat at the Italian restaurants piano, playing through the same old tunes. He knew them back to front, left to right now. Beethoven's Moonlight sonata, Chopin's March Funebre, Beethoven's Fur Elise, Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, Dvorak's Humoresque. Then all over again, and again, and again, and again, until the elite of Hollywood society finish their over priced meals and decide to walk out. Bucky sighed. He could do this routine with his eyes closed, and only one hand now. 

'Well not literally', he though to himself, 'but only because you need two hands to play the piano. Whatever' he carried on 'It pays the bills'

As he started to play the notes to Fur Elise, for the seventh time that night, another, more distinct voice popped into his head

'Where is the creativity that brought us to this La La Land?' the voice that clearly sounded like Steve asked. Bucky smiled softly, thinking of his scrawny best friend. Small, sweet Steve, who has bed head at noon, who always knows how to make Bucky's coffee, who didn't hesitate to move to LA with him, with nothing but a few hundred dollars and the deam of becoming an artist filling his head... Who has the sweetest pink lips that Bucky could just kis-

Unbeknown to Bucky, his fingers started to play some new keys; _A, D, E, F, E, D, Bb, Bb, D, E, F, E, D, A_. Getting lost in the notes, _A, D, E, F, E, D, Bb_. Forgetting all about Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue. _G, F_. All he could think about was Steve. _E_. Steve. _F_. Steve who always gets paint markes on his cheeks. _E, D, A_. Steve who sticks his tongue out when they watch Jeopardy, pretending to pay attention when in reality he was drawing, _Bb, A, G, A, G, F_ , an eye or a nose or a flower or just something beautiful. _D_. Beautiful. Steve was beautiful. _E, A, G, F, G, F, E, D_. He should ask Steve if he wanted to go dancing. _Bb, A, G, A, G, F_. Steve loves dancing _D, E_. _A_

'Lord knows he can't dance to save his life though' Bucky thought to himself, smirking, fingers skimming softly over a few more notes, _D, C, Bb, C, Bb, A, G_ , 'At least he can't without stepping on my toes'.

 _E, D, C#, Bb, A, G_. _F_.

But he should ask him anyway.

 _F, E, D, E, F, D, E, D, E, F, D, E, D, E, F, D_.

it would make Steve happy, That's all that Bucky cared about. Steve's happiness.

 _G#, D#, E, F', G', A, B, C#_.

'Jesus, why does Steve's happiness matter so much to me?', _F#, G#, A, B, C#, D#, E, F#, G#_ , Bucky thought, similar ones wizzing through his mind until he stopped on one.

 _C#, D#, E, F#, G#, A, B, C#, D#, E, F#, G#_.

'Because you love he punk.'

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a song and a pairing comment and let me know ! i'll literally do anything i feel is okay to do, ie if anyone requests peter/tony or an equally toxic relationship im bloccKING
> 
> ill do friend ships toooooo


End file.
